Currently, an ordinary battery flashlight casts only a narrow beam of light that must shine directly on an object for it to be clearly seen. In order to see a wider scope, the flashlight has to be waved back and forth or be moved in a fanning motion. When this is done, only the area illuminated by the narrow beam of light is clear while the surrounding areas receive very little indirect/ambient/radiant light from the flashlight. Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that is capable of producing a wider beam of light than typical flashlights. The new and unique shape of the present invention can emit a wide band of light in an almost 180 degree arc, which is due to the curved, convex rectangular shape of the bulb's projective reflective shield. With this type of intense illumination and a projection field of up to 100 meters, a vast area can be instantly lighted and every object is clearly seen by the present invention.